


"Your secret is safe with me"

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Hospitals, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Steve is staying at the hospital with Billy while he recovers from Starcourt Mall.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	"Your secret is safe with me"

The hospital was cold that night. The rush of the daytime had finally settled into a comfortable silence. All that could be heard were quiet beeps and other various machines on the ward. 

"You should go home". Billy murmured squeezing Steve's hand to get his attention. 

"What to go sit alone in that big house? I'd rather stay here". He replied turning to smile at the injured boy.

Billy smiled and closed his eyes as the long day began to kick in, as it did everynight around this time. He'd most likely wake up in few hours but any sleep he could get Steve made sure to let him have it.

Within minutes he was asleep and Steve turned away from the window again to look at his scarred face in the moonlight. Never in a million years had he thought he'd be here, holding Billy Hargrove's hand as he recovered from what should have been his death but there he was in the dark hospital room alone with who he was beginning to believe was the maybe the love of his life.

Fear kicked in for a moment as he watched him sleep. _What if he does die? He's not out of the clear yet._

He moved his chair closer to tangle his fingers in Billy's hair, making sure not to move his hand. Not that Billy's grip would let him. Steve wasn't sure how long he sat there but when a tear ran down his cheek and onto the white sheets he snapped back into reality for a moment, just in time for a nurse to appear in the doorway.

In shock he pulled away from Billy as a different kind of fear shot through him. Not for him, not anymore because he was pretty sure his father wouldn't approve but he knew he wouldn't hurt him like Billy's would. 

"We're.... we're cousins". He blurted out in an attempt to cover it up.

"Son, it's alright. You don't need to explain". She smiled and continued to walk over to check Billy's vitals before writing something down. 

Steve couldn't speak. No one knew about them, well the kids probably guessed but no adult with any sort of power over them did.

"I worked in a hospital in New York a year or so back and it's not good over there. The young boys holding eachother because their families don't want to see them. It's wrong, no matter how you feel that's your child. You don't need to make excuses, your secret is safe with me".

He started crying infront of her and she gave him an understanding smile before leaving and closing the door behind her. Straight away he took Billy's hand again and he stirred.

"Steve? You're crying". Billy said trying to sit up but Steve stopped him. "What are you doing?".

"Making sure you sleep". He replied as he crawled onto the bed beside him. Good thing he was thin or he'd of fallen off. 

"What if someone-". Steve kissed him to shut him up before curling into him, making sure not to touch his wounds.

"It's alright. We're safe". With that the two of them drifted off into what was probably the first proper nights sleep they'd had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I needed to write it


End file.
